Tale Of The Yokai
Tale Of The Yokai ("Die Geschichte der Yokai") ist die 72. Episode der 2012er Animationsserie, sowie die 20. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Ein alter Feind mit altem AntlitzDie Turtles werden von den rotgekleideten Ninjas angegriffen, die mit ihrem überragenden Kampfgeschick eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für sie darstellen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung müssen die Vier während des Gefechts feststellen, dass es sich bei ihren Gegnern um den längst untergegangenen Hamato Clan handelt, dem Ninja-Clan, dem ihr Meister Splinter in seinem früheren Leben als Hamato Yoshi angehört hat! Als Raphael während des Kampfes den Helm seines LARP-Kostüms verliert und damit seine wahre Natur zutage gelegt wird, stockt der Kampf für einen Augenblick. Bevor die Feindseligkeiten wieder aufgenommen werden können, tritt ein weiterer Ninja hinzu... und in diesem erkennen die Turtles sogleich ihren Erzfeind, Oroku Saki alias den Shredder - aber mit einem vollständig intakten Gesicht! thumb|left|240px|Das Hamato DojoGenau wie die anderen Ninjas erstarrt auch Saki beim Anblick der Turtles für einen Moment im Glauben, es mit wahrhaftigen Yokai zu tun zu haben; Michelangelo nutzt diese Chance und deckt den Rückzug seiner Truppe mit einer Rauchbombe. Nachdem sie genügend Abstand zwischen sich und ihre Gegner zurückgelegt haben, kommen sie bei einer kurzen Pause zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich mindestens sechzehn Jahre in der Vergangenheit befinden müssen. In der Nähe entdecken sie zufällig das Dojo des Hamato-Clans und schleichen sich näher heran in der Hoffnung, dort ihren Meister zu finden. thumb|240px|Bruder-TwistAls sie einen Blick in das Gebäude werfen, werden die Turtles Zeuge, wie Saki seinem Clanmeister von seiner Begegnung mit den "Yokai" berichtet. Hamato Yoshi spottet unverhohlen über diese schier unglaubliche Geschichte, doch sein Vater weist ihn damit zurecht, dass es in der Tat Wesenheiten und Kräfte gibt, welche jenseits der menschlichen Welt existieren, und erwähnt eine Legende, welche besagt, dass das Auftauchen von Yokai unter den Menschen nahendes Unheil verkündet. Yuuta und die anderen Ninjas ziehen sich daraufhin zurück; Yoshi und Saki bleiben im Dojo zurück und fechten einen Trainingskampf miteinander aus, wobei jedoch die zwischen ihnen schwelende bittere Rivalität - besonders um Tang Shen - den Turtles live vor Augen geführt wird. Gerade als der Kampf mit Sakis Niederlage endet, bemerkt dieser, dass sie heimliche Lauscher haben; die Turtles können sich nur sehr knapp durch Flucht vor einer Entdeckung bewahren. thumb|left|240px|Ein Schatten über dem gemeinsamen GlückAls die Nacht hereinbricht, diskutieren die Turtles in ihrem Waldlager, was nun zu tun sei, besonders wenn Renet sie nicht bald abholen kommt, und ob ihre Ankunft gerade in dieser Zeit wirklich nichts weiter als ein Unfall war. Indessen aber stellt sich ganz in der Nähe heraus, dass die Beziehung zwischen Yoshi und Shen zu jener Zeit nicht ohne ihre Probleme verlaufen ist. Yoshi fühlt sich verantwortlich dafür, den Hamato Clan und dessen Traditionen aufrecht zu erhalten, während Shen sich ein friedlicheres Leben mit ihm und ihrer Tochter Miwa in Amerika wünscht; dieser Interessenkonflikt hat ihre Beziehung bereits an den Rand einer Kippung gebracht. thumb|240px|Saki to the rescueShen fordert Yoshi ein letztes Mal auf, sich zu überlegen, was seine Zukunft sein soll, und macht sich dann mit Miwa im Arm allein durch den nächtlichen Wald auf den Weg nach Hause. Dabei jedoch begegnet sie zufällig den Turtles, als Raphael mit Michelangelo über dessen unappetitliche Notversorgung eine Prügelei anfängt. Als Miwa dabei zu weinen anfängt, wird Saki, der im nahen Dojo meditiert, davon alarmiert und wirft sich mit gezücktem Katana auf die vermeindlichen Ungeheuer, um Shen vor ihnen zu schützen. Unfähig, Saki etwas anzutun, da dies ein massives Zeitparadox hervorrufen könnte, ziehen sich die Turtles kampflos vor ihm zurück. thumb|left|240px|Oroku Saki und Tang ShenAls er mit Shen allein ist, gesteht Saki ihr seine immer noch anhaltenden Gefühle für sie und dass er alles tun würde, um sie glücklich zu machen; und für seine freundlichen Worte hat die verzweifelte Shen tatsächlich ein offenes Ohr. Dabei ist jedoch auch Yoshi auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht, hat das Gespräch zwischen den beiden mitbekommen und zieht sich nun tief erschüttert zurück. Die Turtles, die dieses Ereignis ebenfalls mitverfolgen konnten, beginnen sich nun darüber zu streiten, ob es klug wäre, weiter in den Lauf der Geschichte einzugreifen, indem sie z.B. Saki doch noch fertigmachen. Ein Blick auf das Motivbild seines T-Phones jedoch überzeugt Donatello rasch davon, dass ein Eingriff dieser Art katastrophale Konsequenzen für sie haben könnte; denn auf dem Foto (einem Gruppenbild mit den Turtles, April und Casey) beginnt sich die Abbildung von Casey langsam in Nichts aufzulösen! Daher fassen die Turtles den Entschluss, stattdessen Tang Shen Sakis wahre, selbstsüchtige Natur vor Augen zu legen, damit die Geschichte wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zurückkehrt. thumb|240px|Tang Shen und die TurtlesAls Tang Shen am nächsten Tag mit Miwa ihren Mann besuchen will, wird sie von den Turtles aufgehalten und davon überzeugt, dass sie ihr gegenüber keinerlei feindseligen Absichten haben. Shen nimmt die Turtles in ihr Haus mit und erzählt ihnen dort von einer Legende über einen Kappa, der ein junges Mädchen terrorsiert hatte, bis sie ihn mit Gurken fütterte; daraufhin erzählte dieser ihr von einem bevorstehenden Hurrikan, der ihr Dorf zerstören würde, was ihren Mitmenschen letztendlich das Leben rettete. Die Turtles greifen diese Geschichte auf und versuchen Shen zu überreden, sich nicht mit Saki einzulassen, da dies katastrophale Folgen für die gesamte Welt haben könnte. Doch noch hat Shen Zweifel, und die Zeit wird immer knapper; denn auf Donatellos T-Phone löst sich bereits Aprils Bild in Luft auf. Daher kommt Leonardo zum Entschluss, dass das Letzte, was sie tun können, ist, den Shredder zu erledigen, bevor auch sie von der Auflösung betroffen werden. thumb|left|240px|Die Nacht der RacheAls Yoshi und Saki zur selben Zeit unter Yuutas Aufsicht im Dojo trainieren, bricht Yoshis Eifersucht über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht hervor, und aus dem Kampf droht blutiger Ernst zu werden, bis Yuuta eingreift und die beiden Streithähne gewaltsam zur Ruhe bringt. Diese Tat jedoch bringt bei Saki das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen; in der folgenden Nacht versammelt er den Foot Clan, den er heimlich neu gegründet hat, und stimmt seine Leute auf seinen Rachefeldzug gegen die Hamatos ein. Da tauchen die Turtles auf, und Saki schickt ihnen seine Gefolgschaft entgegen, während er sich für "dringendere Angelegenheiten" entfernt; doch die Turtles nutzen gezielt die abergläubische Furcht ihrer Gegner aus und können die Foot Ninja schließlich ohne Blutvergießen in die Flucht schlagen. thumb|240px|Die Maske ist gefallenSaki begibt sich zum Hamato-Dojo, wo Yoshi und Shen sich gerade wieder versöhnt haben. Saki gibt sich keine Mühe mehr, seinen Hass auf die Hamatos weiter zu verbergen, und den nun unausweichlichen tödlichen Konflikt voraussehend, schickt Yoshi Shen und Miwa fort, bevor er sich Saki stellt. Es kommt zum Zweikampf zwischen den Rivalen; Yoshi versucht währenddessen immer wieder, Saki zur Vernunft zu bringen, stößt bei diesem aber auf taube Ohren. Im Verlauf des erbitterten Gefechts werden einige brennende Kerzen umgeworfen und das Dojo von ihnen in Brand gesteckt. thumb|left|240px|Der Verlust eines LebensTang Shen, welche aus Sorge um Yoshi zum Dojo zurückgekehrt ist, wird von den Flammen eingeschlossen, ehe die Turtles sie davor bewahren können, und wird versehentlich von Saki getötet, als sie sich vor seine Handkralle wirft, um Yoshi vor seinem Todesstreich zu bewahren. Bevor Saki zu Shen und Yoshi stoßen kann, werden sie von fallenden Trümmern voneinander getrennt. Sakis Gesicht wird von einem Feuerbrand entstellt, und voller Schmerz flieht er aus dem brennenden Haus; draußen findet er Miwa, welche Shen vor dem Dojo abgelegt hat, und nimmt sie mit sich. Die Turtles können den ohnmächtigen Yoshi aus den Trümmern ziehen und ihn aus dem brennenden Dojo retten, doch für Tang Shen kommt jede Hilfe zu spät; und so müssen die Turtles ihren zukünftigen Meister mit dem Schmerz über den Verlust seiner großen Liebe allein zurücklassen. thumb|240px|Abschied von RenetZwar haben die Turtles mit ihrer Tat nun ihre eigene Geschichte und die Welt wieder einmal gerettet, doch nun scheint es, als ob sie nun für immer in der Vergangenheit festsitzen werden. Gerade in diesem Augenblick jedoch taucht auf einmal Renet wieder auf, und sie erklärt ihnen, dass das Zeitzepter selbst dafür verantwortlich ist, dass sie in diese Zeit gekommen sind und somit Splinters Überleben und ihre eigene Entstehung gesichert haben. Sie bringt die Turtles wieder in ihre richtige Zeit zurück, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Zukunft macht; und noch nie sind die Turtles zuvor glücklicher gewesen, wieder zurück nachhause und zu ihrem Meister zu kommen... Zitate *'Foot Ninja': [auf Japanisch] Es sind Kappa! Sie werden uns unsere Seelen rauben! ... Leonardo: Das stimmt, Ninja! Wir Yokai werden euch allen die Seele nehmen... durch euren Hintern!! ... Raphael: "Durch euren Hintern"!? Leonardo: He, das kommt wirklich aus der japanischen Legende. Trivia *In dieser Folge wird erstmals in der TMNT-Franchise auf Tang Shens chinesische Wurzeln eingegangen. (Siehe 'Tang Shen' für mehr Details.) *Der Plot dieser Episode benutzt einige Elemente aus der Sciene Fiction-Komödie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zurück_in_die_Zukunft_(Film) Back to the Future] (1985). **Das sich langsam auflösende Gruppenfoto. **Eine unabsichtliche Einmischung in Ereignisse. **Die geschichtliche Kontinuität trotz Einmischung zu bewahren. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Tale_of_the_Yokai Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:3. Staffel